Episode 7547 (6th July 2016)
Plot Zak, Lisa, Charity and Cain prepare present a united front in front of Belle when they see her wheeling suitcases out of The Woolpack. The Dingles spot Jermaine arriving in a taxi and Zak pins him against the car. Belle shouts for her dad to stop as she is having Jermaine's baby. Rishi talks to Rakesh about Priya's 30th birthday party and reminisces about his daughter's 21st, although they both clam up when Priya appears. Cain drags Jermaine round the back of The Woolpack and throws him to the ground. Charity informs Jermaine that they will now take care of Belle, but Jermaine insists Belle needs his support. The Dingles are shocked when Belle tells them that if it were up to her then she and Jermaine would be in Romania by now. Ashley puts labels on everything, including Sandy. Before Laurel heads off to an AA meeting, Ashley shows her the cheat sheet set of questions he made up so he doesn't need to keep asking trivial questions. Rhona and Pierce inform Marlon that Leo now knows they are together and doesn't seem phased by it. Marlon questions when they will break the news to Paddy. Belle explains to her family it was Jermaine who persuaded her to tell them that she was pregnant before they departed for Romania. Charity isn't convinced Belle is pregnant and quizzes her on when she found out she was expecting. Belle tells her family that her and Jermaine are departing for Romania today, and they can't stop them. Charity goes after Belle and questions why she didn't tell her. Zak, Lisa and Cain discuss what to do next. Lisa is adamant the Dingle way wont work this time, and they'll have to be clever so they don't end up loosing Belle. Charity suspects Belle has faked the pregnancy to keep Jermaine and tells her to drop the act. Charity explains to Belle that she hasn't thought it through as people will soon suspect something is amiss when she doesn't start to show. Belle protests that she is pregnant and tells Charity that she didn't tell Jermaine when she first discovered she was expecting as she believed he would run for the hills, and upon hearing he was actually leaving she felt he had the right to know. Jermaine explains to Zak and Lisa he was never going to ran off without Belle. Zak asks why he didn't just go without Belle, but Jermaine reminds him of the baby. Zak warns Jermaine to watch his back. Priya asks Rishi what he and Rakesh were discussing earlier. Rishi says they were discussing the dry rot, but sends Priya's mind into overdrive when he mentions a house with dry rot could end up being worthless. In the pub, Priya quizzes Rakesh and Ronnie about the dry rot, Rakesh insists everything is fine. Laurel arrives home to find Sandy and Ashley filming. Ashley sits her down and explains he has been filming some message for her for every occasion and shows her some of the footage. Priya asks David about Rakesh's movements on the day of the fire. Zak cannot believe it as Lisa asks Belle and Jermaine to move into Sam's old flat. Cast Regular cast *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden Guest cast None. Locations *Dale Head - Front garden *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior, backroom and public bar *Holdgate Farm - Front garden *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Exterior *David's Shop - Interior Notes *This episode was broadcast at the slightly earlier time of 6.45pm due to ITV's coverage of Euro 2016. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,280,000 (26th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns